Melancholy Captivated
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: He got himself into this for wanting to gain a better understanding of Lubbock. Once they made the deal that night, Tatsumi knew for sure it was not going to be simple as he planned. (seme!Tatsumi x uke!Lubbock) AU, -Full Warnings inside-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: AU, smut, rape/non-con, slightly dark, a little of OOCness, yaoi, bondage**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

The chilly air breezed through the dimly lit corner of two buildings. Two hooded figures stood face to face in the secluded alley.

"As I said, Lubbock." The brunette with the white jacket said. The male before him in a black jacket stared observingly with one visible emerald eye narrowed at him.

"You..." The other male said smoothly as he continued to stare apprehensively. "Is this meant to be humerous? Go back to your mom, Tatsumi." The one named Lubbock said, turning to leave.

"I'm not a kid and I can't exactly do that." Tatsumi said, causing the male to pause in his step. "I'm being serious. I can't go back. Actually, I don't want to go back."

"... You could at least have a sex-change. Maybe then I'll call a deal." Lubbock said. As though he knew this would happen, Tatsumi smiled, the hood shadowing his eyes.

"You're not so normal yourself." He said. Lubbock slowly looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What was that?"

"I'm not stupid. I may be a little naive, but I can tell just by watching that you aren't the 'sweet and kind' bookstore owner everyone in town knows. It's a facade, isn't it?" Tatsumi asked, glaring dead at Lubbock, who had a strained look.

"What are you, a stalker?" He commented lowly.

"I'm well aware this town holds secrets. I know for sure not everyone is who they seem, and I know you may not be who you play out. However, you could say I'm intrigued by this. You really interest me."

"You're already an employee under my shop and now you ask for this?" Lubbock asked.

"Point is, I know you wouldn't knock something unless you try it. And... perhaps letting me in would be a start." Tatsumi finalized.

They stood silently for some time until Lubbock exhaled heavily into the cold air.

"And to think I could have made it less obvious." He said with a small, soft smile. Then in an instant, his warm persona quickly changed into a cold demeanor and he scowled threateningly at Tatsumi, who glared back defiantly. "It kinda ticks me off that you have the nerve to ask such a favor."

"It must be truly angering when you already know you wouldn't turn down this favor." Tatsumi added in a slight teasing manner, causing Lubbock to furrow his brows, "Still, it's favorable to the both of us, you cannot deny that."

"... Listening in on my being masterbating yesterday sparked this perverted nonsense, didn't it?" Lubbock said with a slight smirk.

"You're one to talk." Tatsumi retorted calmly, returning the gesture.

"Fine. I'll bide into this _game_ of yours." Lubbock said, indirectly backing Tatsumi against the brick wall, "Don't expect me to take this lightly. Once we finish our verbal contract, there is no backing out."

"Like I said, I don't plan to." Tatsumi said.

He meant every word too.

* * *

"Haah... Aah..."

His tightly-secured wrists laid bonded with the headboard of the large queen-size bed. Tatsumi let out a sound ocassionally with a wince as his fingers clenched onto the sturdy rope. His chest heaved and glistened with sweat as his waist was bounced on.

"A-Ah..." Two gloved hands rested shakily on Tatsumi's chest as the owner moved vertically on top of him.

"Ngh... Hah!..." Tatsumi swallowed his own moan from erupting while Lubbock continued to ride him and let small gasps and pleased vocals escape.

"I-It's been... so long..." Lubbock breathed, leaning in while continuing to bounce on Tatsumi's erect manhood. Tatsumi did not miss this comment when the same gloved hands from his chest moved to work on the knot around his wrists. "Ahh... H-Hurry up..."

Tatsumi grabbed Lubbock's waist and slammed him down, causing Lubbock to let out a strangled sound. The bruntette thrust up roughly as Lubbock gripped the silk sheets, moaning loudly.

"Ahh! Ah! S-So good!" He praised.

Tatsumi groaned and huffed once he felt his release creeping up. Lubbock had grabbed his own member and was rubbing himself in time with the thrusting.

"Ooh... needed this... so badly..." He whimpered. Tatsumi kept guiding him on his waist, pausing abruptly when he felt tears splatter on his chest.

"A-ah..." Lubbock realized the movement had stopped and glared deathly at Tatsumi with his wet eyes.

"Who the hell told you to stop?" He growled.

"Y-You were..." Tatsumi trailed off. Lubbock relaxed the glare and stared dully, only seeming even more scary.

"One... two... three..." The green-haired male slowly counted off.

Tatsumi frowned when he caught the threatening hint, but went back to pleasing the male. The bed returned to squeaking and rocking from their erotic movement.

As expected, he does have a lot of secrets.

"Ah! Aah!" Lubbock arched his back and leaned in, moaning loudly as he came onto Tatsumi's stomach. Tatsumi clenched Lubbock's pale waist as he sprayed his seeds with a shudder. They gathered themselves for a while in the humid room before Lubbock climbed out of the bed and grabbed a white towel from the wooden mahogany desk, as planned.

"Hmm... you made a huge mistake." Lubbock simply said, wrapping the towel around his waist before exiting the bedroom. Tatsumi stared up at the ceiling in thought. Perhaps he did.

Several minutes passed and he used the back of his hand to cover his eyes with an exasperate smile.

It will be worth it.

After half an hour passed, Tatsumi left the bedroom back in his clothing and walked down the hall. So this is the house of his manager. It seemed normal, too normal in fact for his character.

A door opened and Tatsumi stopped in his step when Lubbock walked out of the steaming bathroom. The brunette knew his manager is very attractive, for example his unique green hair and intriguing emerald eyes that held more depth than what's seen. Seeing the dripping wet pale chest and barely-formed abs stirred something inside of Tatsumi. This is partially why he is staying put.

After a moment of staring dully at the wall in a distant manner, Lubbock finally narrowed his eyes at Tatsumi.

"The hell do you want?" He asked. Tatsumi smiled.

"I was about to get back to my apartment." He answered politely.

"Fine. Don't forget about the deal." Lubbock reminded as he headed back toward his bedroom. Tatsumi nodded and walked the opposite direction.

"Yep. In exchange for letting me in, I'll be your slave for the time being."

* * *

The next day just as Tatsumi had predicted, Lubbock was acting like last night had never happened. The brunette reshelved the books as he quietly observed Lubbock happily point a person to a row of books. Had Tatsumi been a regular passerby, he would not have thought too much of the bright smile.

"Finished shelving the checked in books?" Lubbock had asked behind him. Tatsumi, who was kneeling, looked up to see his manager bent down in front of him.

"Oh uh, yeah. Is there anything else?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock straightened while looking around with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm nope. Looks like your lunch break is a little early." Lubbock answered with a smile before turning with a wave. "Come back in an hour or so."

"Lubbock. Is there anything else?" Tatsumi asked as his eyelids lowered. Lubbock paused in his step and Tatsumi and as predicted the light atmosphere changed.

"... Enjoy your lunch break." Lubbock said with a grin before taking off. Tatsumi sighed at the obviously forced gesture. It is wise to not be so pushy and to just go along with it. After all, there will be plenty of time after work hours. Maybe then Lubbock is willing.

"Excuse me sir." Tatsumi blinked from his thoughts to see a woman holding out a bag of books. "I saw on the window that this shop is accepting book donations. Is it okay to turn these in?"

He took the bag and nodded. "Yes of course. Thank you, miss."

Tatsumi went into the back room and looked up to see Lubbock bent over, sorting through novels in a box stacked on another. His dark green eyes could not help but trail toward the vulnerable sight of his manager's perk ass fitting quite nicely in his dark jeans. Tatsumi swallowed, still not believing that someone as young and good-looking as Lubbock does not have romance in his life.

"Still being a creep?" Tatsumi realized Lubbock had been staring back with a visible narrow eye.

"After last night, you may want to reconsider what you do around me." Tatsumi responded with a straight-face, sweating when Lubbock dropped a book and took a step toward him. "K-Kidding."

"That's what I thought." Lubbock said with a smirk while crossing his arms. Tatsumi huffed with every desire to wipe the smug look off his face. However, it is his boss and this job is the only one that pays good and allows him to be in the same room with a gorgeous male for seven hours.

"Anyway, a woman dropped these off for donation." Tatsumi said while holding up the bag. Lubbock turned back around and bent down, going through the box once more.

"Then go put them where we usually put donations." Lubbock simply said. "And go have your lunch break, or did your vacant head forget that already?"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the indirect insult and did as he was told. How was he expected to learn more about his manager if he keeps coming off this way? Then it hit him.

"So, what do you do for a living? You know, hobbies." Tatsumi asked once he finished doing the deed. Lubbock finally pulled out several books and looked at him.

"Hobbies..." He repeated.

"Yeah. Just curious."

"... Reading." Tatsumi stoned at the answered.

"Something that doesn't involve books, clearly." Lubbock sighed heavily.

"I guess... I used to play the piano. Then I started writing. Now I like reading." He summarized.

"Why did you stop playing the piano and writing?" Tatsumi asked at once. Lubbock gave a look that said 'you're asking quite a lot of questions, arent you?'

"I wasn't interested anymore." He simply answered.

"Why?"

"Hurry Tatsumi, or I'll cut the break to ten minutes." Lubbock suddenly said as a change of the subject. Tatsumi considered this but he shook his head.

"Okay, then why do you like reading now?" He finally asked. Lubbock cocked his head at the question before smiling exasperately and setting the books aside.

"... Why I like reading? Simple, I can relate to them." Lubbock answered and Tatsumi urged him to continue with a single look. "Certain characters in the novels I read are relatable. Their mindset, situation, things like that. I read to see what course of action they take to complete their goals or defeat some evil villain. Then I compare it to my life. What could I do to achieve my goals? What could I do to make life more... interesting?" Lubbock added with a dazed smile. "You could say I'm still a child in a sense. I fantasize like a little kid, hoping to find a sense of those same characters one day. How they experience mystery, suspense, tragedy... romance..."

Tatsumi blinked at the last part and Lubbock batted his hand dismissively.

"Anyhow, it's just how I view my hobby of reading. Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone." Lubbock said. Tatsumi, who finally felt as though he acheived something today, nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Before he could leave the room, Lubbock had suddenly began untying his apron calmly.

"Tatsumi..." Said male stopped and looked over, immediately knowing what to do when he was greeted with the usual dull stare.

* * *

"Hng! Hah!" Tatsumi parted Lubbock's legs more while quickening his thrusting. Lubbock, who was being fucked on the stack of boxes, held onto one of Tatsumi's shoulders with a hand and whimpered when his prostate was hit roughly.

"Agh! M-More!"

The brunette winced as he grind into his squirming manager and thrust harder. He watched Lubbock tear up and moan loudly from the pounding.

"M-Missed this so much!" Tatsumi caught this comment as he rolled his hips into the older male. Lubbock twitched and gripped the edge of the box, wrapping his legs around Tatsumi's waist as he squirted his semen. "Haah!"

Tatsumi shook violently and quickly pulled out, gasping as he came onto Lubbock's spread inner thighs.

"Hah... A-Ah... Sorry..." He breathed heavily. Lubbock slowly unwrapped his legs with a low hum.

"If you're sorry, clean it up." He demanded. Tatsumi flushed and lowered onto his knees, instantly understanding the command. He then leaned his head in and hesitantly began licking the cum off the smooth thighs, furrowing his brows at Lubbock superior smirk.

Tatsumi forced himself to swallow the substance and found himself licking more on the peach skin rather than 'cleaning up'. His manager's skin tasted so sweet and honestly his tongue kept licking on its own. Lubbock eventually noticed because he moved his leg away with a displeased glare.

"You're finished." Lubbock said, his eyes widening when Tatsumi yanked his leg back with a knowing smile.

"Not quite." Tatsumi said testily, ducking in to suck on Lubbock's inner thigh. The older male gasped and jolted when teeth nibbled lightly against his sensitive skin.

"The hell are you-!?"

Just before his tongue could glide even lower, a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"D-Don't... test me..." Lubbock warned and Tatsumi was the one to smirk this time.

"That was my plan, and it looks like you prefer to be in control. I believe that's one more thing I learned about you today." Lubbock frowned uncertainly at Tatsumi's rather sneaky observation and nudged him back with his foot, standing up from the box he had been sitting on.

"If you ever do that again I won't hesitate to punish you." He muttered, putting his clothes back on. Tatsumi watched from the floor.

"Oh yeah? Like how?"

Lubbock opened the door, still facing away from Tatsumi.

"... Your lunch break is over. Get back to your shift."


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumi was startled from the sudden knocking on his door at the time of the night. He set down his mug of tea on the coffee table and went to answer the door. He looked out the peephole and made a sound of bewilderment when he saw the top of familiar green hair. Of course it can't be helped that the hole on the other side was not meant for ***** 5'4 people.

He cracked the door while cautiously peering his head out. What could this guy possibly want? They already had sex earlier today. Although he would not doubt Lubbock's stamina.

"M-May I help you, Lubbock?" He greeted wearily. Lubbock grinned.

"What's with the nervousness? I can't visit my own slave?" He asked and Tatsumi sweated.

"You never even visited until now." He muttered, especially irked at being called a slave, although he technically is one.

"That may be, so let me in." Lubbock said, walking inside past Tatsumi anyway. The brunette huffed and shut the door. Perhaps this could be a new step toward understanding Lubbock more.

"Would you like tea?" Tatsumi offered politely and gaped when Lubbock was already seated on the couch, sipping from his cup. "H-Hey!"

"Hmm?" Lubbock hummed, staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Tatsumi pursed his lips from the stuck-up action, but let out a deep breath. There is no point getting irritated at Lubbock of all people.

"Che, never mind. So what brought you here other than a surprise visit?" He said, sitting in a chair beside Lubbock.

"It's the 17th of December." Lubbock simply said, finishing the tea.

"... I figured." Tatsumi said with a raised eyebrow, pointing behind him at a calendar hung on the wall.

"That means a certain holiday is coming up."

"Christmas?"

"No, Thanksgiving." Tatsumi frowned at Lubbock's cocky sarcasm. "I want you to buy me a gift."

Tatsumi blinked at the request.

"A... gift?" Lubbock nodded and set to mug down. "B-But you're my boss... of course I'd have to get you something-"

"No!" Tatsumi jolted from the outburst and felt his own face redden when he noticed Lubbock staring down embarrassedly at his lap with a shy blush.

"I..." Lubbock began hesitantly, "I want you to think of me as a person. Equal to you. I want a gift. A thought out one. Something I would cherish." He explained with a burning face, his bright emerald eye continuing to shimmer at the floor. Tatsumi looked at Lubbock in slight disbelief that his own manager is asking for such a request, who also has a rather cute shy expression which is quite rare.

"Wh-why...?" Tatsumi asked. His question seemed to have made Lubbock even more uncharacteristically timid.

"I... never received a gift before." The older male admitted and Tatsumi's eyes widened. "I noticed in every book I read, the protagonist always gets a reward or some sort of present by just being their self. So... I'm ordering you to get me something special, or there will be consequences." Lubbock added and Tatsumi sweat-dropped at the demand.

"I don't understand. Why me of all people?" Tatsumi asked and Lubbock stood from his seat on the couch.

"You said you wanted to understand the real me right? Then do as I say." Lubbock answered as he went up to the front door and opened the door. "Besides... you're the only one I trust enough to go to."

Tatsumi was left with that when the door shut behind Lubbock. What he thought was a silly request is actually a serious context behind a favor. This left even more questions for him. Why has Lubbock never received gifts? What kind of relatives does Lubbock have? Is he still in contact with them?

As per usual, the only way he can answer these questions is going forth with a request.

* * *

It was a cloudy morning and Tatsumi left for the bookshop in his white jacket and beige scarf. He figured he could give a book to Lubbock, but that is just what the man expects from him, right? What else could he thoughtfully give to his manager?

"I'm here." He greeted as he opened the door to the shop. Lubbock handed him his apron and pointed at a cart of checked-in books.

"Shelve these. Don't bother me until you're finished." Lubbock said. Tatsumi grimaced at the seemingly bipolar male. He wondered what happened to the timid Lubbock who exposed his vulnerability for a few seconds last night?

"Got it, boss." He muttered in response and hung his coat and scarf before putting on the apron. He grew uneasy when he noticed Lubbock was still staring at him. "Wh-What now?"

"Where's my gift." Lubbock demanded and Tatsumi would have found it cute, until two hands grabbed onto his apron threateningly.

"Eh? I thought you meant on Christmas!" He retorted with a sweat and Lubbock blinked.

"I changed my mind."

"How was I supposed to know!?"

Lubbock let go and scoffed.

"I was testing you. Obviously you plan to wait until the last minute, isn't that right?" Tatsumi waved his hands defensively.

"That's not right! I'm just having a hard time trying to figure out what to get you. You know, since you want to force it on me." He said. Lubbock looked down.

"Am I... too difficult for the task?" He asked. Before Tatsumi could deny this, Lubbock glanced to the side in thought. "Never mind. Forget this whole thing."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours!" Tatsumi said in disbelief, running a hand through his brown hair in mild frustration. "Look, look. I'll get you something, just learn to be more patient and less nervous. You're obviously still embarrassed because of last night and just want to get it over with." He said. He wasn't surprised to see Lubbock blushing heavily.

"I-I'm not!" Lubbock protested hotly.

"Then give me the chance like you promised." Tatsumi said. Lubbock crossed his arms.

"Fine, slave."

"And please drop the 'slave' part..."

"Why?" Lubbock asked with a growing smirk. "You did basically say I own you in our verbal contract."

"No, I said I would be willing to do anything you say by any means to have a grasp at understanding you more." Tatsumi corrected.

"And I'm summarizing that as you wanting to be my slave."

"Hm. Of course, I didn't expect to have the side job of a sex-slave." Tatsumi added, smiling at Lubbock's red cheeks. "I'm just wondering how pleasing you helps me figure you out. Other than knowing your sensitive areas-"

"Shut up!" Lubbock interrupted. "I-I just figured releasing sexual tension with a pervert was an added bonus for you."

"You're one to talk!" Tatsumi retorted, just realizing that he had backed Lubbock against a bookshelf. "What gives anyway? Can't you just find some boyfriend or girlfriend and do it with them rather than having meaningless sex with me?"

Lubbock had quieted and it seemed he had finally processed the question, lbecause he slowly regained the dull stare.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"No. Never. Impossible." Before Tatsumi could ask what Lubbock meant by those negative statements, the door opened and the brunette stepped away.

"A-Ah welcome." He greeted the customer. He glanced back at the bookshelf, half-surprised when Lubbock was no longer there. Tatsumi sighed with an uneasy expression, knowing he was starting to dig even deeper into the secrets. There truly is no backing out now.

* * *

"Whew, what a long day." Tatsumi commented while stretching, he hung his apron and put on his scarf and jacket. Lubbock rarely made an appearance in the shop but Tatsumi saw no problem with that. At least he had no other tasks to fulfill other than thinking of a personal gift to get.

When he opened the door, a hand tightly grabbed his jacket sleeve. Tatsumi turned his head and blinked when Lubbock leaned against him for support while stepping into his boots. Tatsumi averted his gaze with a slight blush at the action, although he did not move his arm away

"Let's go downtown." Lubbock said as he straightened. "I wanna look around for gifts."

"Huh? You're getting gifts yet nobody gives you any?" Tatsumi asked. Lubbock flushed.

"Mm... not quite. I'm actually seeing what I should try and get you. It'll only be fair of course." Lubbock reasoned as he stepped out.

"O-Oh!"

"Don't be so surprised. I'm sure you get gifts all the time, popular country ass." Lubbock mocked and Tatsumi sighed, shutting the shop's locked door behind them.

"Well sure, it's _normal_ to get gifts. I'm just surprised you're actually trying to be fair about it.."

It had started out to be a searchfest in the brightly-lit town. However, Tatsumi noticed how they were slowly straying away from their main goal.

"These necklaces sure are nice..." Lubbock trailed off as they stared at a display window of a jewelry shop.

"Yeah..."

"This silver one especially stands out..." Tatsumi stared blankly.

"Yeah..."

"Whoever gets this necklace would sure be the most luckiest person..." Lubbock added with an innocent gaze.

"..."

Twenty minutes later, Lubbock was happily walking down the sidewalk along with an irked Tatsumi.

"Thanks for the early gift by the way, Tatsumi."

"You forced me to buy it for you!"

"Did I?" Lubbock looked up at a sweets stand and grinned. "I'll make it up then. Come here."

"Eh?"

Tatsumi was dragged over to a stand full of sweets and chocolates. However, judging by Lubbock's hungry look, he would say this is more of benefiting Lubbock rather than paying him back.

"A small box of dark chocolate." Lubbock ordered and in a moment, they were back to walking down the sidewalk with Tatsumi having to carry the bag that contained the necklace. Lubbock on the other hand opened the box and took out a small piece shaped like a star.

"Ooh..." He admired. Tatsumi sighed exasperately.

"I feel like we defeated the purpose of our original plan..." He said.

"Shut up, slave." Tatsumi irately watched Lubbock bite into the chocolate. His dark green eyes stared interestedly when Lubbock hum satisfyingly at the taste with a small smile. The brunette tensed when emerald eyes darted dangerously out the corner of the older male's eyes.

"The hell do you want?" Lubbock asked.

"Nothing, jeez..." He must be bipolar. Tatsumi looked at the half-eaten chocolate star in Lubbock's fingers and he leaned in, taking the chocolate into his mouth. He never was a fan of dark chocolate, but this particular brand made the chocolate rather sweet and creamy.

"Th-That was mine!" Lubbock sputtered.

"You drank my tea without my permission. I think this is a fair trade." Tatsumi only said. He ignored his boss's further rant and stared up at the sky. He wondered just how he managed here today. To have a verbal contract of being his manager's slave. Having quickies to satisfy Lubbock's urges. Now, here they are innocently walking around together looking for and buying each other's gifts while having a one-sided bicker about chocolate. Just how was he able to get Lubbock to agree? The real Lubbock?

He coughed when something invaded his mouth and looked when Lubbock retracted his hand.

"You were spacing out." Lubbock said. Tatsumi realized there was another piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Remember why we're here so stop goofing up."

 _'Again, you're one to talk.'_

His thought must have been obvious because Lubbock chuckled softly at his expression. Tatsumi could not help, but smile and his heart fluttered. He had promised to himself not to do anything stupid while he is on his quest to figure out the man. Staring clearly at Lubbock's rosy cheeks, he mentally hit himself with a wider, guilty smile.

 _'Which also means don't fall in love with him.'_

* * *

 ***According to the official Akame ga Kill guide book drawn and written by the creator, Lubbock's height is actually 5'4 in Japan. However in the United States, his height is considered to be around 5'5-5'6. I am going by the Japanese conversion because one, this story is set in Japan and two, a small Lubbock is a happy Seijuku.**


	3. Chapter 3

After several more stops, Lubbock and Tatsumi were headed back to their homes. Tatsumi sighed regrettably when they had ended spending money on everything but gifts.

"Don't worry, we still have a few more days." Lubbock had said. To this minute, Tatsumi is still wondering whether or not he should take that as words of comfort. Considering Lubbock is the impatient one.

After a while, he finally remembered his question from before.

"Earlier in the shop. You kept saying no and such about dating someone. Why is that?" He asked. Lubbock tensed and Tatsumi noticed he had paled. "Lubbock?"

"A-ah..." He frowned when Lubbock stopped in his step and the brunette looked ahead, noticing a walking figure who seemed to stand out more than others. He looked back at Lubbock with a questioning expression.

"What... What's wrong? Hey? Are you okay-!" Lubbock pressed against the brick wall of a building and yanked Tatsumi against him.

"Shh..." Tatsumi blushed heavily when two gloved hands grabbed his face and pulled him in closer. He swallowed and before he could react, he was hastily brought in to close the distance. His breath hitched when their lips pressed together and he put his hands against the wall on either side of Lubbock's head to keep himself from falling.

"Mm?" Tatsumi gave up trying to move away and slowly shut his eyes with a burning face. Having Lubbock's soft lips press deliciously against his own stirred a slight arousal. In response, Tatsumi leaned in closer until their torsos pressed together and Lubbock twitched from the quite intimate response. Both males stayed close for several moments until the person finally walked past them. Tatsumi opened his eyes to see Lubbock watching the person out the corner of his eye before breaking the kiss.

"S-Sorry." Lubbock apologized, still keeping an eye on the figure. Tatsumi also looked at the person with curiosity.

"What was that for? Who is he? Why-?"

"Let's just go." Lubbock muttered. "Come on. Stop being slow."

Tatsumi noticed Lubbock had quickened his pace and the brunette stole a last glance at the person, who had diminished in the sea of people behind him. What is their connection to each other?

* * *

"Hey, get over here." Tatsumi sighed and walked into the kitchen, blinking when a steaming mug was shoved into his hands.

"Why am I even here if you told me to go home earlier?" Tatsumi asked with an indifferent look. Lubbock, who had came from the shower previously, shrugged unconvincingly.

"It was cold out."

"I live a block away from you."

"Do you like cartoons?" Tatsumi ignored the subject-switched question as the television was turned on. Lubbock sat down on the couch and became too focused on his own tea. Tatsumi walked in and sat beside him.

"Do you plan to tell me what happened earlier?" He asked. Multiple questions were still burning in the back of his mind.

"Sure. Just not right now." Tatsumi took that as 'Never. Now stop asking'.

"Can I at least clarify that you don't exactly favor this person?" He asked. Lubbock nodded, setting his mug down.

"I suppose."

"Good enough." Tatsumi said, putting his mug down as well. Neither of them paid attention to the television. Then suddenly, Tatsumi was yanked down and a leg rested over his lap. He blushed when he could practically feel Lubbock's heart beating calmly in his chest against his ear.

"I'm still cold." Lubbock claimed, carrassing Tatsumi's face. The other male stared perplexed until he caught on to the dull expression.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, however. In return, he was glared at, fair enough.

"Fix it."

* * *

Tatsumi sucked hard on an erect nipple, pinching the other rosy nub. Lubbock had both hands in his hair while arching against the younger male.

"A-Aagn..." Tatsumi hummed and leaned his head up to suck on the other nipple. His heart raced from being able to simply please Lubbock by swirling his tongue around hard nub. He loved feeling the older male's torso shudder occassionally. His lips finally released the puffy nub and Lubbock moved his head away from his chest.

"Well now I'm warm in one place." Lubbock said with a smirk. "Maybe I should return the favor?" Tatsumi considered this and twitched when a hand moved down to unbutton his his pants.

In the next moment, Tatsumi was kneeling on the couch with his head down, shivering and giving small moans. Lubbock was lying against the arm of the couch, rubbing the male's cock with his feet. His eyes watched blankly with great interest as Tatsumi jerked up several times.

"You're enjoying this." Lubbock pointed out observingly with narrow eyes. "You're enjoying me getting you off with my feet."

Strange as it sounded, Tatsumi could not help that his sensitive manhood was twitching from the light rubbing. In fact, he liked the new experience of having his manager's small feet please him. He shook from the teasing-like contact from his toes to the red tip of his own member. Pre-cum oozed out and Tatsumi's gradually increased in volume when his cock was rubbed faster.

"Heh. You must really like this. What a dirty boy you are." He wondered why Lubbock thrived on being superior to him. Why did he enjoy doing or saying anything to humiliate him? Is this truly Lubbock's nature?

"Hahh... Hng...!" Tatsumi tremulously came all over Lubbock's feet and looked up apologetically.

"Hmm..." Shit, he's humming with that dull look again. Before Tatsumi could move, Lubbock sprung up and kneeled over his lap.

"Ah, Lubbock?"

"I was thinking about earlier." Lubbock started, holding Tatsumi's face with both hands. "You... kiss alright."

"Well you forced it." Tatsumi responded with a small sweat.

"Do it again." Lubbock demanded. Tatsumi blinked with wide eyes.

"Wait wha- mm!" His yelp became muffled in the lips and his body immediately warmed from the kiss. Lubbock moved his lips against his and Tatsumi found himself doing the same while shutting his eyes. Just what are they doing?

His stomach gave a leap when Lubbock moaned into his mouth and pressed closer. A part of Tatsumi hoped this was just part of the session, and that Lubbock is actually planning to punch him at any moment.

"Just as I figured..." Lubbock murmured after parting their lips. Tatsumi jolted when a warm hand grasped his hardening cock. "Earlier, you had a buldge in your pants after we kissed. You really are a dirty one, aren't you."

"Wh-Who's fault do you think it is!?"

"Mine, clearly." Lubbock said slyly. Tatsumi tilted his head back and whimpered as Lubbock slowly lowered himself onto his cock. Once he was fully sheathed, the older male began moving on his lap. "Ah... Ahh..."

"F-fuu..."

"Haah... oh!" Tatsumi made a questioning sound when Lubbock sat up completely and pulled his shirt down.

"Wha...?"

"I forgot about the rice." Lubbock said while getting up and heading to the kitchen. Tatsumi stoned.

"You sexually molest me while you're cooking!?"

"You would have done the same, stop being a baby."

"That's not even close..."

Lubbock turned off the rice cooker and Tatsumi redid the button and zipper of his pants with a sigh. Lubbock is not usually forgetful of things.

"Anyway, I should really head back home." He excuse while standing up although his erection ached in need to be satisfied. He will most likely be able to make it home and jerk off all he likes.

Lubbock blinked.

"No. You should stay here a little longer."

"But seriously... Wah!" Tatsumi yelped when Lubbock pulled out a large knife. He grew weary of the weird stare Lubbock gave at the gleaming blade of the kitchen utensil. "Are you insane!?"

"Actually, I was about to cut the carrots. However..." Tatsumi cautiously took a step back as Lubbock stepped toward him.

"H-Hey, what are you doing with that-!" He was shoved back on the floor and Lubbock kneeled over him while holding up both of his wrists with one hand.

"I wasn't done with you." Lubbock growled in a low tone and Tatsumi shut his eyes tight when the knife was slammed down into the floor. Fortunately, it was the sleeves of his jacket that was peirced and not his actual limb. Tatsumi then realized this was an act of binding him and not actually a threat to his life.

"Ah!" Lubbock had already undid the button and zipper, sitting down completely with a wince. Tatsumi's cheeks reddened from Lubbock's forcefulness and moaned as the older male rode his cock with short pleased sounds. It was even more hot to see Lubbock riding him with only shirt that was sliding down his shoulder from the vigorous action.

The brunette laid with an arching back as the hot cavern stroked his cock. His brows furrowed and he clenched his teeth when the bouncing sped up. He wished for his hands to be free so he could lift the shirt and grip onto the pale waist.

"Wh-Why didn't I... do this s-sooner..." Lubbock moaned, stroking his own leaking manhood with one hand as the other went under his own shirt to play with a nipple. Tatsumi looked down and nearly drooled at the mess on their lower halves. His pre-cum had made the riding more sticky and wet, and strings of fluid stretched and retracted each time Lubbock lowered himself.

"Ahh! Ah!" Lubbock sat up completely so Tatsumi's cock slipped out out of his leaking hole, and he orgasmed all over the male's stomach with a prolong moan. Tatsumi felt himself cum and balled his fists with a teary wince when waves of semen spilt out of his twitching cock.

They laid panting for air until Lubbock grabbed the handle of the knife and shakily pulled it out of the ground, freeing Tatsumi.

"There. You may leave now." He said. Tatsumi exhaled.

"You would say that right when I'm exhausted..."

* * *

"Books by this author are right this way..." Out of habit, Tatsumi watched Lubbock guide a customer to a section in the shop with a smile. There was no mention of last night, other than a reminder to get him a gift.

"Tatsumi, I have to fill out a paper. Call me when it's necessary." Lubbock said a few minutes later, making Tatsumi blink out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sure." He responded as Lubbock went into the back room. Tatsumi honestly tried not to stare closely at the way his manager fitted in those jeans. Once again, it is impossible for someone that attractive to not have a romantic partner already. Unless Lubbock already favors someone and is waiting for the right time?

As Tatsumi continued making possible scenarios, the door to the shop opened and he perked up from behind the desk.

"Welcome!" He greeted politely and a man clearly taller than him waved with a kind smile.

"Hello there. I was hoping to speak with the manager of this shop." The man asked. Tatsumi blinked perplexed. Had he seen this person before? There is definitely a sense of distant familiarity.

"What for?"

"Oh just a fair greeting. It won't take long at all." Tatsumi shrugged and went to the back room door, opening it.

"Hey, Lubbock! You're kinda needed." He said. Lubbock looked up from the form with a frown.

Moments later, Tatsumi stepped out of the way as Lubbock walked into the area while setting the paper on the desk.

"What could you possibly need me for-?" Lubbock stopped mid-sentence when he looked up at the man, who was grinning widely.

"Yo. Long time no see."

"Y-You..." Tatsumi just realized who most likely made a big mistake when Lubbock paled. The only time Lubbock pales is when he runs out of chocolate.

"Um... M-Maybe you should leave sir-" Tatsumi started, but he was ignored.

"So this is where you've been, hmm? Nice, nice." The man commented, pacing around the front area of the shop. "It's so funny, because I just moved close by. Not even a warm welcome? Come on, I know we broke up and all but I figured you would grow up."

Tatsumi caught Lubbock's twitch. Broke up? The two had dated before?

"Leave, you goddamn stalker." Lubbock growled. The man did not budge.

"Haah? It was just coincidence that we happen to meet."

"Get out!"

"Don't you want to catch up?" The man said while making a grab for Lubbock's arm. Tatsumi quickly stepped inbetween them while pointing at the desk's phone.

"Sir, please leave or I will call the cops." He said formally. The man especially gave him a deep scowl, but exited out of the shop with one last examining look. Once he was gone, Tatsumi turned to face Lubbock. "What was that all about?" He asked immediately. However, he noticed Lubbock seemed to be having a little trouble calming his breathing and Tatsumi held him by his shoulders.

"Get a hold of yourself. Christ, what happened between the two of you?" He asked, a little more worried. He was surprised when Lubbock moved in to press against his chest.

"He followed me here. I should have known." Lubbock continued to mutter to himself and Tatsumi hesitantly wrapped his arms around his manager.

"Why would he follow you?" He asked gently. Lubbock tensed and growled.

"Long story."

"That's what I'm here for." It took a while until Lubbock finally relaxed in his arms before shoving away from the other male.

"Fine. Lock the shop. We're going to your place."


	4. Chapter 4

_'In my Freshamn year, he randomly approached me one day. I should have taken more precaution, because usually no one makd an effort to talk to me. Yes, I was fine with that.'_

 _"You may not know me, but my name is Shura."_

 _The young thirteen year old Lubbock looked up from his book on the bench he was seated on._

 _"Okay."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"What do you want?" Shura chuckled and sat beside Lubbock, who frowned and edged away slightly._

 _"It's pretty impressive for a thirteen year old to enroll in a private academy."_

 _"What do you want, or I'm leaving." The senior sighed exasperately._

 _"I'll make this simple. I'm attracted to you." Lubbock furrowed his brows before shutting his book while taking in air._

 _"... PHEDOPHILE! THERE'S A PHEDOHILE-!"_

 _"Wait! Wait! At least let me explain!" He reluctantly quieted down. "You're just different from most people I know. Your intelligance is alluring. You're rather mature for an adolescent. You're even very beautiful."_

 _'I really should have called bullshit on everything he said. However, he caught me at a vulnerable time. I think he knew I would buy into the sweet-talk, and it worked unfortunately._

 _'After a while, I guess you could say we got a little fond of each other. I was mentally mature for a relationship. The only reason why is because he respected me and never went against his word. Plus he had been there while no one else was. He was biding his time, waiting for the right moment for when I would completely depend on him. And I did, half a year later.'_

 _"You're fourteen, aren't you?" Shura asked. Lubbock nodded._

 _"I got a book for myself on my birthday. Wanna see?" He asked while holding it up. The older male laughed and grabbed the top of the book, lowering it._

 _"Actually, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try something." He suggested. Lubbock flushed._

 _"K-Kissing? Don't we already do that sometimes?"_

 _"I know, but have you ever thought about going further...?" Shura asked, placing his hand on the younger teen's thigh. Lubbock looked down._

 _"No. That's... grown-up stuff..."_

 _"Huuh? But you're practically a grown-up if you think about it. Haha!"_

 _'He wouldn't stop suggesting sex after that. I knew at least at the time that I wasn't ready for that. I think he knew too, and he started using tactics to make me give in. I saw through each one, but then he finally found a way.'_

 _"I'm moving away for college in less than a week." Shura said. Lubbock looked away uncertainly. "Please. It would be memorable for me. That's all I ask."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I just can't."_

 _'That was the time he had snapped.'_

 _"Oh come on! After all I've done for you!?"_

 _"I'm not ready for that!"_

 _"Everyone else does it all the time and you won't even jerk off!"_

 _"Well that's good for them because I'm not 'everyone else'! I thought you understood that!"_

 _Shura marched up and grabbed Lubbock's wrist._

 _"Listen here you ungrateful brat. Either you get down on your knees and suck me off, or_ _I will do something to you that will make you regret ever denying me." He threatened. Lubbock grabbed at his hand hastily._

 _"What's wrong with you!? Let me go! Perverted bastard!"_

 _"What will it be?"_

 _"Get off!"_

 _"Heh. Fine."_

"Long story short, he raped me right in my own house and left me there to bleed while he got ready to transfer to some college." Lubbock summarized boredly. Tatsumi stared horrified, shocked that Lubbock was able to say it with such a straight face. "I contacted the police about a few days later and I was notified of his arrest. I thought I did the right thing, and that I would be left alone, even if he broke me. Hell, I moved to this area to make sure that by any inconvenience I wouldn't see him again."

"Yet..." Tatsumi trailed off. Lubbock scowled.

"Yet, here he is free and wondering in the same town as me. It makes me wonder why he continues to follow me of all people." He said, slightly shaking. "I don't know how he did it though. He must have asked around and found my shop out of dumb luck."

"Obviously call the police!" Tatsumi said as he went to grab his phone on the coffee table.

"No, wait!" Lubbock countered and Tatsumi froze while staring at him in disbelief. "W-We can't."

"Why not!? There's a rapist targeting you again!"

"I know. The... The thing is... I also did something illegal. If I call them for this then they'll find out what I did..." Lubbock admitted. Tatsumi furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"... Have you ever heard of human trafficking?"

Tatsumi felt his stomach sink dreadfully as his eyes watered.

"P-Please don't say..." He trailed off pitifully. Lubbock only looked to the side with a forced smile.

"That's what happens when you have no support or money at a young age."

"That's horrible!" Tatsumi responded, not caring about the hot tears pouring down his face. "How the hell are you able to smile about that!? How can you be okay with not having some form of protection!? I-If I hadn't been in the shop earlier..."

"This is why I didn't want to tell you anything." Lubbock said as he stood up calmly. "Well that's all about me. Our deal is over."

"Wh-Wha...?" Lubbock grabbed his jacket.

"You now know everything about me. There's no reason for me to take advantage of you anymore. Forget the gift too." Tatsumi stood up at the explanation and grabbed Lubbock's arm.

"I can't just leave it here!" He argued. "What kind of person would I be to just ignore your situation!?"

"A smart one, because getting involved means getting hurt stupidly!" Lubbock retorted, trying to yank his arm back.

"I can't... I can't leave this alone. I can't leave _you_ alone. I admit, I thought it was as simple as you telling me some tragic backstory. L-Like a dead parent or abusive relative. This however... and the fact that you still have a chance of getting hurt again-!"

"I'll handle it, dumbass. You, on the other hand, will shut up and be thankful I even decided to trust you with my past." Lubbock said. Tatsumi looked conflictedly at the older male and finally let him go.

"I'm sorry... but I'm not cutting off the deal." He finalized. Lubbock gripped the collar of Tatsumi's shirt with a dull glare.

"Well I said it's over." He said deeply. Tatsumi, unfazed, slowly grabbed Lubbock's shoulder and paid no mind to his surprised help when he shoved the male against the wall.

"Well I said it's not. Not until we properly deal with your situation." Tatsumi said in return. Lubbock gave him the utmost look of loathing and yanked the other male closer threateningly.

" _I will give you hell if you fucking touch me like this again._ " He murmured.

Tatsumi took this dare with no hesitation.

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Lubbock yelled from the top of his throat as Tatsumi drove into him roughly against the wall. His pants had only been yanked down slightly and his legs were pressed up against his torso. His calves resting on Tatsumi's shoulders as he was pounded harshly. He clawed the wall before grabbing onto Tatsumi's biceps and arched his back with his prostate with hit respectively.

"Fuck! Agn!" Tatsumi did not stop his hard thrusting and only held up Lubbock more against the wall. Their rough fucking caused the sound of thumping to fill the living room.

"T-Tatsumi!" He looked up and was not surprised to see Lubbock glaring at him with wet, squinted eyes. He thrust deeper and groaned when the ring of muscles squeezed his cock tightly. His stomach burned with arousal and he desperately seeked the release by thrusting faster.

"Y-You're so difficult..." Tatsumi whimpered, not ceasing his movements. Lubbock shook and squeezed his eyes shut as saliva ran down from his mouth. "Why do you... h-have to be so goddamn difficult?"

"Haah... Sh-shut ah- up!" Lubbock moaned.

"I won't... I n-never will... you're special!" Tatsumi said, slowing down his thrusting. Lubbock opened his eyes to see Tatsumi staring tearfully at him. "Naturally... I-I grew fond of you... I swear I didn't mean to, but..!"

Lubbock yelled when Tatsumi gave a particularly harsh thrust and the brunette leaned his head in closer so their breaths mingled.

"I love you, Lubbock!" Lubbock's glazed eyes widened and before he could say anything, Tatsumi captured his lips and returned back to his quick pace. The boys moaned into each other's mouths and Tatsumi was able to beckon their tongues to play. Before long, after quickening the thrusting with each hit, they orgasmed together with great shudders and prolong moans occupied each other's mouths.

Sticky fluids eventually dripped quietly onto the wooden floor. Tatsumi slowly kneeled onto the ground, panting as Lubbock tried to get a hold of himself in his lap.

"L-Lubbock..."

"Hah... hahh..."

Moments later, Lubbock finally stood shakily and fixed his clothing as Tatsumi did the same. However, it took a moment for Tatsumi to realize that the male was in tears. "Ah..."

"You're not allowed to say that!" Lubbock yelled over him. "Don't ever say that again!"

"B-But I-!"

"Don't." Lubbock said sorrowfully before quickly leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

Tatsumi stared at the front door tremulously, wondering why his confession caused such a reaction. His breathing then hitched in realization.

 _'It looks like it hurts him more than it hurts me... but why?'_


End file.
